In certain contact center configurations, reserve agents can be activated to expand the eligible agent pool when a service time goal for a particular skill type has been exceeded. This increases the number of people serving the affected skill and is intended to bring the skill back into line with the skill's objective.
There are a number of limitations to these types of solutions. First, the selection and configuration of reserve agents is complex for users to implement optimally. Second, only one type of goal is supported. Third, the only currently-available solution is to add reserve agents to an eligible agent pool, but there is no consideration of removing agents from a skill when that particular skill is exceeding its objectives.
Indeed, the most common currently-available method for handling fluctuations in contact center work loads is to manually monitor real time reports and then manually move agents into or out of skills as required. While the automated utilization of reserve agents is another more automated method, it is not commonly implemented due to its complexity.